


Day 156 - Good intentions

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [156]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anarion is evil, Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 17:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“You lied to me.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 156 - Good intentions

“You lied to me.”

“And that surprises you?”

He could see the pain, caused by his actions, before he received his answer.

“No. But that still doesn’t justify it. This concerns both of us. You can’t make decisions like that alone.”

“Welcome to my world.”

“John. This isn't funny.”

“I'm not laughing. I didn't do this to hurt you or to show you what it feels like to be on the other side. I just... I didn't want you to worry.”

“So you decided to keep the fact that your doctor thought you might have a malignant tumour from me.”

“I would have told you if he had found something. You weren't even supposed to know about the check-up, since he didn't. I wanted to spare you the...”

“Stop. Just stop.”

John stopped.

Sherlock dropped down on the sofa as if he suddenly forgot how to stand. John wanted to shout that Sherlock would have done the same, because he would have, but suddenly it didn’t matter anymore. He knelt in front of Sherlock and gently rested his hand on Sherlock’s.

“I should’ve told you. I’m sorry.”

Sherlock gave a short nod, got up and left, shutting the door behind him. And although he had done it with the best intentions, John realised that this time _he_ had been the bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'liar/ lie'.  
> I apologise for the hurt after yesterday's angst. Tomorrow will be UST. In case that's better. *lol*
> 
>    
> I have good and bad news. The good: 'Taken' has now 6 chapters. The bad: It's two more chapters of angst. You can thank Verity Burns and Chocolamousse for that. :D


End file.
